charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
P3
P3 (typeset P3) is the name of the successful nightclub started by Piper Halliwell and her sisters in 1999 and sustained for at least seven years. It was one of the hottest spots in the Bay Area nightlife scene. Piper gave the club its name as a nod to the Power of Three, in honor of her and her sisters.'' "(The Devil's Music)"'' During P3's seven-year run, there were numerous demonic happenings there, but the majority of P3's significance is as the location where the sisters discuss happenings around them before/while/after listening to a musician or band Piper booked to perform, usually at or near the end of many episodes. For a complete list of performances held at P3 see'' List of Musicians Who Performed at P3. Notable Employees * Piper Halliwell * Jake * Abbey * Rex * Leo Wyatt * Dominic * Jack * Treat Taylor * Rachel History The Industrial Zone P3 debuted in Witch Trial when it was still known as "The Industrial Zone". Prue said she used to frequent 'The industrial Zone' often after work and said it was a great place. She said it would be a shame if Piper's loan wouldn't work out, as the place had a lot of potential. 2x01-industrial-zone.jpg|The Industrial Zone up for sale from Swan Properties The Beginning of P3 After Piper had quit her job at Quake, she started to make plans for her dream job. Although she couldn't open a restaurant, the closest she would get would be the owner of a nightclub. Piper was in the process of getting a business loan which would let her buy the building, but it collapsed when Jeremy Burns was reincarnated by Abraxas and attacked there. Prue and Phoebe then got a second mortgage on the manor that allowed Piper to buy the club. In return, they each got a minority stake (presumably around 25 percent), but were largely silent partners. Presumably, Piper inherited Prue's stake after her death. There is no mention of whether or not Paige had any involvement in the club other than helping out. The Big Break P3 initially struggled to get a foothold. However, its big break came when the band Dishwalla played there in The Devil's Music. Leo was responsible for this as he put the manager, Jeff Carlton, under a spell. There was a problem, though - Carlton had made a pact with the demon Masselin, who offered to make him a successful manager if he would deliver him souls of fan girls from whatever club the band was playing. At the end of the day, the Charmed Ones vanquished Masselin and P3 was officially "on the map", as Piper said it would be. P3-girls1.jpg|Phoebe, Prue and Piper after vanquishing a Libris in Ex Libris GirlsSofa.jpg|The girls on their favorite sofa at P3 The Spot In Size Matters, P3 had a make-over and was totally changed, even the name changed into "The Spot". After Prue's death, the club was not doing so well and in an attempt to make it better, a manager was called in to change it. But at the end of the episode, Piper turned "The Spot" back into P3, after she finally fully accepted Paige, as well as the existence of the new Power of Three. Piper had mentioned that P3 stands for Prue, Piper and Phoebe to her new manager. Leo healed the P3 sign that was thrown out into the back. TheSpot_Logo.jpg|''The Spot LeoHealsSign.jpg|Leo repairs the P3 sign P3 in Other Worlds P3 has been shown in different parallel worlds as being different or otherwise changed based on one factor or the other. Alternate Reality in Centennial Charmed In the episode Centennial Charmed when Cole becomes an Avatar and turns back time to make sure Paige never becomes a Charmed One, P3 is depicted as having been abandoned by Piper back in 2001 due to her obsession with hunting down Shax. The club is shown as trashed and deserted, becoming a place where hobos go to take refuge. Parallel World in It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World In the evil parallel world, P3 is shown as being a strip club complete with scantily-clad waitresses and pole dancers. Inspector Sheridan works there as one of the dancers and Darryl is said to be a frequent customer going to the club for lap dances.The appearance of the club doesn’t change that drastically as it did in the other parallel world from Centennial Charmed with the exception of the staff and the stage in the middle of the club where the bands usually perform being bigger and having stripper poles. P3_in_the_alternate_reality.jpg|P3 in the alternate reality from Centennial Charmed ParallelP3EvilDarrel.jpg|P3 in the the evil parallel world P3's Future Eighteen months after the sisters' last destined battle, Piper closed down P3 in order to open up her dream restaurant, "Halliwell's." Notes and Referees Category:Locations Category:Businesses